In the United States, the commercial weather sector provides forecasts, observations, and other meteorological content to consumers for direct fees and other forms of compensation. There is, at any time, a strong drive for value-added differentiation in this sector, since most of the basic weather forecast and observational and historical data freely originates from the National Weather Service (NWS).
Historical weather information includes a high/low temperature for the day, a precipitation amount, and a precipitation type for a particular day in the past. While users may be able to find more detailed information regarding the previous 24 hours, such as the hourly observations, this information is not generally retained for greater periods of time. Other services maintain historic weather conditions for particular days in the past, however, these services do not use weather logic to derive the weather shown as representative for the whole day. Rather, such services use the “highest” or most severe weather for that day and assign that weather to the whole day as the most representative weather. For example, from weather conditions such as rain, cloudy and snow, the “highest” weather would be snow. As another example, from clear, cloudy, flurries, the “highest” weather would be flurries. Thus, conventional services would assign snow or flurries in the previous examples even if highest weather only occurred for an hour.
Thus, there is not an indicator that provides the end user with an indication that the average weather over the course of a day in the past was “partly sunny,” “mostly cloudy,” etc. Such an indication of average or typical weather for a day is desirable.
Thus, there is a need for a system that can provide historical weather conditions to provide end users with an indication of the average weather for a particular day at a particular location. The present invention provides for such a system.